Only One
by DigesuAnthony'sGirl
Summary: Austin is with Dez to see if he can give Ally the perfect gift. Aussly/Trez
1. Chapter 1

**Dez's PoV**

Man Austin can talk! I may talk a lot, I know that, but for real, this dude can talk. He was going on and on and on about Ally. I may be Dez, but I know when someone has a crush.

"Dude! Stop talking! My ears fell of about 3 minutes ago. You should just tell her you like her. Trish told me that she liiiiiiikes you, so why not?" Austin's face got scrunched up. "Whaaat? I am not in love with Ally! Pufh. Puh-lease." He chuckled nervously.

"I never said you did, dude. Get her a platypus! That would be the BEST GIFT EVER!" I thought that was a very good idea, but Austin apparently didn't agree with me. Then, he popped up from his bed and made his way across his messy room. He looked at me with a very serious face. "I need some pancakes."

So we went downstairs and got some pancakes. He then popped up yet again. "I have the perfect idea. I'll write her a song that tells her about how I feel." He obviously was thinking about how he can't write a single song. Ever. So I decided to help him.

About 5 hours later, we had a good song to give to Ally! So we ran to Sonic Boom and saw Alls with the most gorgeous lady in the world. She may be very mean, be man was see beautiful! Trish De La Rosa. Trish Fisher sounded better to me.

"Ally, I wrote you a song all by myself!" That stung a little. I had helped! I guess this is how Ally felt when Austin stole HER song. "Take a listen."

"O-Only one  
O-Only one...o-one  
O-Only one

You were so out of my league  
Like I was lost for words  
I couldn't even begin to speak right  
Not to mention each night  
Couldn't seem to spark that conversation  
I kept stalling out just waiting  
At the green light (g-g-g-green light)  
Push the clutch and finally broke the damn ice  
Would have done it sooner had I knew you were intrigued by me  
Had no idea kept making these excuses  
Now you're mine and I'm gon' prove it  
I'm gon' prove it, I'm gon' prove it

Just had to say you're the only one  
I can't deny it or stall any longer  
Girl you have done the impossible  
Can't even lie you're the only only only one  
Ohh  
Girl you're the only one  
Ohh Ohh  
Girl you're the only one  
Ohh  
Girl you're the only only only one

Girl, you would so be on that fly sh-t  
And I can't even tell you or explain how wide my eyes get  
When you walk in the room it's  
Hard to keep a friendly conversation  
Cuz everyone's stuck on my chick  
My my my my my my chick  
Everyone look at my chick  
She got the touch and moves to make me lose it  
When we grinding  
She make the room light up but that's the last thing on her mind  
Dude told me this would happen I just thought that he was lying

Just had to say you're the only one  
I can't deny it or stall any longer  
Girl you have done the impossible  
Can't even lie you're the only only only one  
Ohh  
Girl you're the only one  
Ohhh  
Girl you're the only one  
Ohhh  
Girl you're the only only only one  
Ohhh  
O-Only one  
Ohhh  
O-Only one o-one  
O-Only one

Crazy never thought this would happen  
But your love knocked me out  
So before I write a flatten  
Any question thought or doubt  
And now I'm stuck deeper  
Yup, and I swear it's true  
But I can't go out and I can't look around  
Cuz none of these girls compare to you

Just had to say you're the only one  
I can't deny it or stall any longer  
Girl you have done the impossible  
Can't even lie you're the only only only one  
Ohhhhh  
Girl you're the only one  
Ohhhhh Ohhhhh  
Girl you're the only one  
Ohhhhh  
Girl you're the only only only one"

His voice was still as awesome as it was 5 and a half hours ago. Ally looked shocked. Then she ran to Austin and kissed him. On the lips. For a loooooooooong time. Me and Trish looked at each other, then ran away from the now heavily making out couple behind us.

"Want to go get a pet platypus, Dez?" I was so shocked, I think I dislocated my jaw at some point. "Wack-a-doodle!" She added as though it was an after-thought. "Yay! I would love to, Trish. Do you still have that discount?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**____"Want to go get a pet platypus, Dez?" I was so shocked, I think I dislocated my jaw at some point. "Wack-a-doodle!" She added as though it was an after-thought. "Yay! I would love to, Trish. Do you still have that discount?"_

Dez's PoV:

Was this a date? I hoped so, because even if we had a huge fight and never talked to each other again, I would still have this amazing memory of when she lead us down to the other side of the mall, ready to go get a platypus. By the way, WE ARE GETTING ALONG! That will probably never happen again, so I tried to savor the moment.

But then Trent walked up to us and stopped right in our way. "What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?!" He asked, outraged.

"I AM NOT YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND AND I FEEL SORRY FOR THE POOR GIRL WHO HAPPENS TO FALL FOR YOU!" Wow, Trish was still mad about how he only dated her to work for Austin. Man, I feel really bad for her right now. She was just sitting there, silently crying. I walked over to her and gave her a big 'Dez Sized' hug. And you know what? SHE DIDN'T PULL AWAY. This was possibly the best day ever. Except for the whole Trent thing. Speaking of, I noticed he had walked away.

Well, being Dez, I needed to make sure that I got my platypus. "How about, we go get the platypus, get some good chick flicks, some popcorn and candy, and have a movie night." "Just the two of us?" She sniffled. "Yeah, okay. Better than watching Aussly make out." She said with a laugh.

So we got to the pet store and got Trezzzzzz with 6 Z's. We couldn't agree on a name, so the old guy behind the counter asked us our names and POOF! Trezzzzzz happened. We ended up getting the Notebook. We sat in my family's unused den and watched it while we got some snacks. Eventually, Trish fell asleep, and I thought I would ask Ally if she could buy ME a songbook because I thought of another one. Oath.

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

_**DID YOU LIKE IT? This is for real, the LAST ONE! **_**Bye, Wish me luck for the WARRIORS VS. GRIZZLIES game later! I'm the flyer. So exciting! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
